Ashes of Night
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: A old friend of Willow's and Xander comes back home to Sunnydale. Her family or blood line has been wiped out. She don't know what she is. Trying to figure out what she is and balance her life, friends and helping Buffy out. She don't know why but she is drawn to Buffy like a mouth to light. There is something going on. Can she figure it out or will the world end for good?


_**Hello every one doing a Buffy fanfiction my first one. A lot of things will change in this story and I mean a lot. All rights go to their rightful owner. There will be OC'S and other made up stuff. The OC's belong to me and so does the plot. I hope you like this story. Heads up some people that haved died might not die and the same goes for the ones who left they might not leave. That is it I hope you like this story.**_

Chapter 1: Return

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

The scooby gan is sitting in the library trying to find out what this new demon is. No one has ever seen a demon like th before. Every one is wrapped up in reading the books, that they didn't hear the door open or the sound of the roller blades roll across the floor. Giles looked up to see the girl on ther roller blades.

She had her huge headphones on her ears as she came closer to him. Now every one looked up at her. "Yes can I help you?" Giles said not sure what this girl wants. She took off her headphones and put them around her neck. "Yes. I'm new and I need to get my book's for my classes." she said to Giles.

Her icy blue eyes looked over at the others and she smiled when she saw Willow and Xander. "Xander! Willow! It's been a very long time." she to them. They looked at each other then back at her. "Zada?" Willow said cause the only one they know that has eyes like that is their old best friend Zada. "You do remember me." Zada said with a smile.

Buffy looked at Zada. "How do you know them?" Buffy said to Zada. Zada looked at Buffy and Zada's eye's got wide for a split second. "We grew up together. They are my best friends." Zada said to Buffy. Buffy looked back at the other two, who is standing up and went to Zada and gave her a hug. "What brings you back to Sunnydale Zada?" Xander ask her. "After my parent's was killed. I wanted to come back home." Zada said to them.

"I'm sorry Zada." Willow said to her. Zada just shrugged it off. Zada's eyes went to the book's. "Whatare you guy's looking up?" Zada asked and everyone froze. "Nothing really." Xander said. Zada looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Your lying Xander. If you don't want me to know, you could have just said so. You know I wont ask anymore." Zada said in a hurt voice before she looked at Giles.

"Can I look around?" she asked him. "Why?" he asked her back. "I love to read. I wanted to see if you had anything I haven't read yet." Zada said as she pushed her long dark bloodred hair out of her face. "Sure you can." Giles said. Zada put her headphones back on and went looking threw the books.

Zada found some book's after a while and came back. Giles got her school books. Zada took off her headphones again and head Buffy talking very low. "It had eyes like the moon. It didn't have fur but scale like sink I guess you can say. When it didn't see it was a dark blue, but once it saw me it turned bloodred." Buffy said softly. "We find out what it is Buffy." Xander said to Buffy.

"That sound's like a Furry Hound." Zada said and they all looked at her with shock. "How can you know that?" Giles asked her. Cause he has never heard or read about them. "Cause I got the book of the Heaven and Hell Hounds. You don't have that book?" Zada asked him.

Giles has never heard of a book call that before. "What are they?" Buffy asked Zada. "The Fury Hounds are part of the hell hounds. They are powerful hounds that scout out before they make there move." Zada said to them. "How can you know this?" Giles asked Zada. Zada's eyes turned cold at they saw her body start to shack.

"When your whole family is killed by vampire's you start to find out there is a lot more that walk's in the shadows of our world." Zada said with rage in her voice. They all looked at her with shock cause they didn't see that one coming. "When you say-" Xander started to say but Zada cut him off. "My blood line has been wiped out. As far as I know I'm the last." Zada said to them.

They felt a cold chill seep into their bones. "Do you know why they did that for?" Giles asked Zada. Cause he has never heard of a group of vampire's hunting and killling every one in a blood line. Zada looked at Giles. "No clue." she said, but that was a lie. Zada knew why but she wasn't sure if she could really trust them yet. Its been years and people do change. "Why didn't they kill you?" Buffy asked Zada.

"My parents told me to run for it while they fight off the vampire's. They only reason I made it was cause the sun came up. They turned to dust." Zada said to Buffy. No one said anything. "Where do you live now?" Willow asked. "Moved back into the family house." Zada said. Both Willow and Xander was shocked to hear that.

"When do you live?" Buffy asked. "I live outside of town next to the old cemetery." Zada said as she sat down. "There is a old cemetery?" Giles asked Zada. "Yes. They stopped using it cause the land is haunted. People saw body's rised up from there graves." Zada said as she looked a the book that was in front of her. "Were they zombies?" Xander asked Zada. "No just vampire's. This was back in the day when Sunnydale was founded." Zada said. "How are you going to keep that place clean?" Willow asked her best friend.

"Oh look you do have the Heaven and Hell Hounds." Zada said and every one came over to her. "How do you know that? Its not in a language I have ever seen." Giles said. "Really? This is a fairly new copy but I guess if you're not a Booker you can't read it." Zada said. Buffy and Giles had no idea what the hell is a Booker is.

Zada saw the confused look on their face's. "Booker is my last name. The Booker blood line can read the Heaven and the Hell book's. There is some kind of magic in our eyes that lets us read them." Zada said. They nodded their head's. "Willow, Xander you guy's want to come over later to hang out?" Zada asked them. "Yes! ! Its been so long since we been to your house." Xander said with a smile.

Buffy felt a little left out. "Buffy do you want to come too?" Zada said to Buffy. "Sure." Buffy said with a smile. Giles looked at Buffy. "Buffy you have that thing you need to do." Giles said and Zada saw the smile fad off Buffy's face. Zada didn't like that aat all. "Giles let the Slayer have the day off. I got a feeling nothing will happen." Zada said.

They all turned to look at her. "What? Didn't know I knew she was the slayer?" Zada said. "How did you know that?" Zada looked up a Giles. "The book's my family had spoke of a girl that is the slayer. Buffy is that girl that saves the world." Zada said. "Not a lot of people know's what Buffy is." Giles said to Zada. "Don't worry I wont say anything." Zada said to them.

They saw something change in Zada. "While I got to do I see you around!" Zada said with a bit of a yell. Zada grabbed her bookes then rolled away fast. "What was that all about?" Buffy asked them. "I don't know it looked like she was in pain." Willow said with worry.

"We go and see what is wrong with her after school." Xander said. Giles and Buffy talked about Buffy going with Xander and Willow to Zada's place. Buffy can go but has to patroll on her way home. So after school Buffy followed Xander and Willow threw the wood's. Then they came out of the wood's and right into the cemetery. Buffy saw this huge ass mantion on the other side of the old cemetery.

"Who lives there?" Buffy asked the other two as they walked threw the cemetery. "Zada lives there." Xander and Willow said at the same time. Buffy's mouth fell open when she heard that. "She's rich?!" Buffy said cause by how Zada dressed she would have never thought she was rich. "Yep. Zada ha more money then Cordelia." Willow said to Buffy. "I would never have guessed that." Buffy said to them.

"Zada never wanted anyone to find out about her having money." Xander said. "Why is that?" Buffy asked him. "Cause if the others knew then they want to be friends with her cause of the money and not want to be her real friend." Xander said. "Yea with us it took us forever to get Zada to bring us over." Willow said at they walked threw the side gate.

All of them felt something when they went threw the gate. They just shrugged it off and made their way to the house. "Why did it take Zada long to ask you two over?" Buffy asked. "She was scared that we would use her or not want to be her friends anymore, but we liked Zada for her and not her money." Willow said to Buffy.

Once at the door Xander knocked on it. It wasn't long till Zada opened the door. "Hey guy's come in." Zada said to them. Zada step back to let them in. Xander, Willow and Buffy walked in. "Wow you change it a lot in here." Willow said to Zada.

"Yeah I know." Zada said as she looked at the weapon that hung on the wall. "You got a lot of weapon's." Buffy said as she looked at them. "They have been in my family for generations. I thought it would be nice to have them out." Zada said to them. "Do you know how to use them?" Buffy asked Zada. "Yep I train with them for a few hours every day." Zada said to them. "Why?" Willow asked her with a smile. "Cause I'm still getting hunting so I need to make sure I know how to keep my self safe." Zada said as she took them to her room to hang out.


End file.
